It's Your Farm, but You're Mine
by Fazea
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Bertanding memperebutkan peternakan itu?"."Boleh saja." Claire telah menjadi pemilik peternakan Mineral, tapi tiba-tiba datang Jack yang berkata kalau ia pewaris peternakan milik Claire! Chap 7 updated! RnR hoped..
1. My Farm!

A/N (1): Semata-mata karena virus yang menyebar….tadinya mau publish Graire, eh, tapi mau coba yang lain dulu ah…JackxClaire pertamaku, jangan heran kalau abal dan jelek.

Your Farm, You're Mine©Kazeyana Fami

Peternakanmu, Kau Milikku (soalnya di geegle translate artinya beda -__- bener ga englishnya?)

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon belong to Natsume, Komputer punya mamaku, listrik punya Negara, Keyboard dan mouse modal nemu di laci kamar, the idea is mine :D

Harvest Moon Back To Nature For Girl dan For Boy numplek jadi satu! XD

WARNING: Nista, nista, nista, nista, nista, nis--*plak*OOC, AR, dan segala kekurangan fic lainnya.

_____|\/\/|_____

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Bertanding memperebutkan peternakan itu?"_

"_Boleh saja."_

_____|\/\/|_____

**07.00 PM, 1 SPRING**

Zack's POV

Hari ini aku pulang telat.. Gara-gara aku membersihkan peternakan tidak terurus itu sejak pemiliknya meninggal lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Eh? Apa itu? Aku mendekati sesosok jasad perempuan basah kuyup yang tergeletak di bibir pantai. Ya ampun, ada mayat!

Aku menggoncangkan tubuhnya, berharap dia masih hidup dan menceritakan kejadian naas apa yang menimpanya sampai keadaannya begini. Saat mendekatkan jari telunjukku persis di lubang hidungnya, samar-samar, hembusan nafas lemah terasa. Kaget memang, tapi aku lega dia masih hidup. Aku berlari ke _Rose Square _untuk mencari bantuan dan segera menemukan Mayor.

"Ah! Waktu yang tepat! Ikutlah denganku! Sekarang!"

__

__

**06.00 AM, 2 SPRING**

Normal POV

Gadis itu terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya, kini ia sudah berada di tempat tidur yang berdebu dan usang. Dan segera mendapati kalau dirinya ditatapi oleh seorang pria berotot dan pria berjas merah bulat pendek dan berkumis.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar…"

Seribu pertanyaan langsung dilayangkan padanya. Dan mendapat jawaban; namanya Claire, ia tak punya keluarga dan tempat tinggal, ia terdampar di Mineral Town ini setelah kapal yang ia naiki terhempas badai besar. Mendengar itu, Mayor dan Zack saling memutar otak mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini? Untuk sekarang tak ada yang tinggal disini." Usul Mayor.

"Oh, ide yang hebat! Ups, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Zack."

"Aku Thomas, Mayor kota ini, Mineral Town..yah, bagaimana? Kau mau tinggal disini?" Tanya Mayor lagi.

Claire tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya, tapi hatinya benar-benar sudah penuh oleh rasa senang dengan sebuah pertanyaan apa-kau-mau-tinggal disini-? Ia pun mengangguk cepat.

"Baguslah! Ayo ikut denganku." Mayor membawa Claire dan Zack keluar dari rumah tua dan kecil itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Claire, persis di depan rumahnya terdapat ladang luas namun keadaannya naas.

"Tempat ini digunakan sebagai sebuah peternakan, tapi sejak pemiliknya meninggal lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, jadi tidak terurus.." ucap Mayor sedih.

"Ya, jadi aku yang harus merawatnya kalau ada kesempatan." Lanjut Zack.

"_Peternakan? Hidup ? Cinta akan menemukanmu suatu hari nanti." _Claire teringat kata-kata pak tua yang ditemuinya di kapal sebelum insiden terjadi, "A-aku mau! Aku mau mengurusi peternakan ini!"

"Bagaimana Zack?" Mayor melemparkan pernyataan Claire pada Zack.

"Ya tentu! Kini tak ada yang merawat peternakan ini, baguslah ada yang mau!" Zack tersenyum lebar.

"Baik! Mulai sekarang kau salah satu penduduk Mineral Town, Claire!" kata Mayor dan Claire berteriak senang lalu ia diajak keliling kota untuk di perkenalkan dengan para penduduk lain, ajaib, Claire langsung akrab dengan mereka.

**06.00 AM 3 SPRING**

Pagi hari, Claire masih meringkup di tempat tidurnya, hawa dingin sisa musim dingin belum hilang di awal musim semi. Ia menutup penuh badannya dengan selimut tebal.

"_Payah…hari ini kan' harusnya aku membersihkan ladang.."_

TAP TAP_  
_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar..tapi langkah kaki yang jelas. Seperti berada di dalam ruangan ini. Claire terkejut, sejuta pikiran dan dugaan langsung terlintas di benak. Sejak kapan orang itu masuk ke rumahnya?

"_Pe-pencuri..?"_

Claire membuka celah kecil pada selimutnya agar matanya dapat melihat sosok itu, sosok hitam dan bertopi. Itu yang dilihatnya. Claire kemudian meraih cangkir berisikan susu hangat sisa semalam yang kini sudah dingin secara diam-diam. Lalu sejenak mengumpulkan keberanian dan mental. Selesai, dia menghempaskan selimutnya dan bermaksud memergokinya.

"Kau tidak bisa mencuri apapun, pencuri….!!!!!" Claire membungkus sosok itu dengan selimut hempasannya dan memukulinya dengan cangkir. Tentu saja sosok itu memberontak.

"Oi! Akh! Tunggu! Woi! Tunggu, aku bukan pencuri...!"

Claire lalu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengambil kembali selimutnya. Sosok hitam berubah jadi remaja laki-laki tampan 20 tahunan yang topinya sudah raib entah kemana.

"Siapa kau?! Kenapa bisa masuk kesini?!" bentak laki-laki itu sambil memakai kembali topinya,

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Siapa kau?!" Claire membentak balik.

"Aku Jack! Pewaris peternakan ini!" jawabnya lantang.

"Pe…waris?" kata Claire tak percaya.

"Iya, pewaris. Perlu kueja?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku sudah diberi tanggung jawab oleh Mayor untuk mengurusi peternakan ini! Aku juga pemiliknya!" kata Claire mengeluarkan semua kartu As-nya.

"Ma-Mayor?"

"Iya, Mayor. Perlu kueja?" Claire meledek balik.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Akh, ayo ke rumah Mayor dan selesaikan semuanya!" Jack menyeret Claire keluar rumah.

"Eh, tunggu! Aku masih pakai piyama…!!"

**08.00 AM 3 SPRING AT MAYOR'S HOUSE**

"Ah, Jack, kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang?" tanya Mayor tak berdaya sesaat setelah mereka menceritakan kejadian 2 jam yang lalu itu.

"Aku mengumpulkan uang dulu untuk transportasi kesini, soalnya aku sudah pisah rumah sama orang tuaku," Jawab Jack.

"Ya, tapi sekarang peternakan itu sudah jadi milikku," Kata Claire bangga.

"Pemilik dari Hongkong! Aku pewaris, jadi aku yang memilikinya kakekku meniggal!" bantah Jack, membuat Claire naik darah.

"Tapi kemana saja kau selama ini?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku mengumpulkan uang dulu untuk sampai kesini dan itu butuh waktu yang lama!"

"Grrrrr…"

"Ah, sudahlah, kalian berdua…" Mayor mencoba melerai, tapi apa daya dia lebih pendek dari Claire maupun Jack yang saling mendelik benci itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Bertanding memperebutkan peternakan itu?" usut Jack seenak udel.

"Boleh saja." Claire menjawab, "Yang bisa mengumpulkan uang terbanyak setelah 3 tahun, akan jadi pemilik sah peternakan itu!"

"Baik, deal?"

"DEAL!" terjadilah sebuah jabat tangan pertanda duel memperebutkan peternakan dimulai.

"Mayor, tolong bantuannya ya," Kata Jack singkat dan serdadu langsung berlari menuju peternakan yang diperebutkannya.

"Eh, tunggu, bantuan…apa?" tanya Mayor, tapi tak terjawab karena keduanya keburu pergi.

~TBC~

_____|\/\/|_____

A/N (2): Tadinya mau bikin oneshot, tapi karena nanti jadinya panjang…jadinya dibagi-bagi… (_ _) Ditengah-tengah PR, request, dan utang update fic yang numpuk, author malah publish fic multychap lagi..hehe :D Fic ketiga ya? Review akan sangat membantu~

Tinggal klik:


	2. A Story of a hoe

A/N: Wah, ternyata banyak juga yang nyadar genrenya suspense *plak* Um…pertama kalinya bikin genre ini, jadi maaf kalau jelek dan nggak kerasa suspensenya..

Your Farm, but You're Mine©Kazeyana Fami

(sesuai saran Oppacchi :D)

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume, komputer punya keluarga, listrik punya negara, fic ini punya saya :D

Collab with: Ms. Word yang suka seenaknya ngubah kata.

Warning: Alternate Reality, Dua seri HM BTN numplek jadi satu, typo bertebaran, dan segala yang nista*?*.

_____|\/\/|_____

"_A-Apa ini?"_

"_Buatmu, cangkulmu yang lama sudah usang. Mungkin itu penyebabnya kamu susah mengcangkul, jadi kubelikan yang baru."_

_____|\/\/|_____

**07.00 AM 4 SPRING**

Hari itu, mereka mulai berduel. Bermodal 500G pemberian Mayor, mereka mulai menanam beberapa sayuran—tentu saja ladangnya di bagi dua sama besar. Selain ladang, kandang ayam dan _barn _juga di bagi dua sama besar. Tapi rumah sepenuhnya hak Claire, sedangkan Jack mendapat kandang kuda dan penyimpanan kayu. Jadi Jack tidur di kandang kuda, kalau ada uang tidur di penginapan. Dan mereka membuat peraturan paling bodoh yang pernah author ketik: Kalau melewati perbatasan daerah, denda 1000G.

"Ukh, susah banget sih," keluh Claire, ia sedang mencangkul tanah. Sedangkan Jack santai saja mencangkul tanpa mengeluh. Claire hanya memandanginya heran.

'_Dia sebegitu inginnya memiliki dan merawat peternakan ini. Sebenarnya kalau dia yang merawat dan aku yang memilikinya sih tidak masalah! Tapi dia ingin mendominasi keduanya, benar-benar menyebalkan!' _batin Claire.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ternyata Jack menyadari kalau dia sedang di perhatikan. Claire pun kalap.

"Si-siapa yang lihat-lihat!" Claire akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatannya.

**10.00 AM 4 SPRING**

Claire tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga di bawah sengatan sinar matahari.

Tiba-tiba Jack melompati pagar, membuat Claire tersentak kaget.

"Mau kemana kamu?" tegurnya.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Jack. Singkat, padat, nggak jelas.

Claire kembali berbaring di rumput.

'_Jalan-jalan…AH! Jack jalan-jalan pasti mau minta uang ke seluruh penduduk kota biar tabungannya banyak! Jack, jangan kira Claire bisa ditipu!' _Claire seenaknya fitnah orang.

Tidak mau kalah, dia berdiri kembali dan mengejar Jack tapi sosoknya keburu menghilang.

"Pakai jurus apa tuh orang?"

Akhirnya Claire kembali ke peternakan dan melihat gundukan tanaman yang sudah tertanam bibit, sempurna dengan bekas siraman air milik Jack yang baru saja dikerjakannya. Tiba-tiba senyum licik terkulas dimulutnya.

'_Kalau kau berbuat curang, aku juga akan berbuat demikian, Jack.'_

**10.30 AM 4 SPRING AT THE CLINIC**

"Racun buat tanaman?"

"Iya, dokter pasti tahu kan soal obat atau racun yang membuat bibit tanaman tidak bisa tumbuh," kata Claire.

"Tahu sih, tapi memang petani sepertimu membutuhkan itu?" tanya dokter lagi.

"A-ah.. Ada tanaman yang aku nggak mau melihatnya tumbuh!" Claire beralasan aneh.

"Tanaman apa?" tanya dokter penasaran, membuat Claire memutar otaknya lagi.

"Eee...paprika?"

"Paprika tumbuhnya saat musim gugur, tahu."

"Ah, aku lupa tanaman apa! Tapi dokter punya obat itu kan?" kata Claire mengembalikan ke topik awal.

"Ada, ini..." dokter pun memperlihatkan sebotol cairan yang tersegel aman.

"Terima kasih, dokter! Ah, uangnya..." Claire baru ingat kalau uangnya habis untuk beli bibit.

"Kau bisa bayar kapanpun," kata dokter, memotong kata-kata Claire, "Tapi apa kamu yakin kamu mau memakai obat itu? Kan cuma akan merugikan."

"Aku yakin! Terima kasih ya, dokter!" Claire pergi meninggalkan klinik dengan senyum kemenangan.

Saat melewati perpustakaan, langkah kaki Claire dihentikan dengan terlihatnya Mary yang terjatuh beserta buku-buku tebal yang dibawanya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Claire mengkhawatirkan Mary.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Lho? Kamu orang baru ya?" tanya Mary balik.

"Iya, namaku Claire. Kita baru bertemu ya," Claire membantu Mary berdiri.

"Namaku Mary, aku menjaga perpustakaan ini. Aku sedang memindahkan buku-buku ini dari rumah ke perpustakaan karena sudah menumpuk.." Mary mengumpulkan kembali buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

"Kubantu ya."

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan. Biasanya Gray yang membantuku, tapi kelihatannya dia sibuk hari ini," kata Mary sambil membawa masuk buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan yang diikuti Claire.

"Oh, aku tahu Gray, cucunya Saibara si _Blacksmith_ kan?" tanya Claire lagi sambil menyusun buku-buku itu dirak.

"Iya, a-anu, Claire.."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu mau membantuku lagi?" tanya Mary malu-malu kucing.

"Boleh, kebetulan pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Bantu apa?"

"Melanjutkan memindahkan buku-buku lain dari rumahku ke perpustakaan ini, agak banyak sih."

"Lho, jadi yang tadi belum selesai?" Claire tercengang. Mary mengangguk.

"Iya, baiklah."

**03.00 PM 4 SPRING ****AT THE LIBRARY**

"Mary!" Gray tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dengan tergesa-gesa,"Maaf telat, pak tua...maksudku kakekku menggandakan tugasku! Eh, Claire kan?"

"Iya," jawab Claire.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku telat jadi kamu yang..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" Claire memotong kata-kata Gray, "Wuah? Sudah jam segini? Maaf ya, aku pergi dulu!" Claire buru-buru meninggalkan perpustakaan, meninggalkan Gray dan Mary yang saling menatap heran.

'_Kalau Jack sudah pulang dari jalan-jalannya bagaimana nih? Aku jadi tidak bisa membubuhkan obat ini ke tanamannya!'_

Claire tiba di peternakan, segera celingak-celinguk mengoreksi keadaan. Aman.

"Hei, Claire!"

DEG

Untungnya Claire belum sempat memasuki daerah Jack, segera berbalik dan menyembunyikan obat itu dibalik punggungnya.

"A-ada apa, Jack?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kok kamu keringatan begitu?" tanya Jack dengan tampang _innocent, _sama sekali tidak kelihatan sehabis berbuat curang seperti yang dipikir Claire.

"Habis lari-lari," jawab Claire sekenanya, "A-Aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?" Claire berbalik dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah...cangkul baru?

"A-apa ini?" Claire bertanya-tanya.

"Buatmu, cangkulmu yang lama itu peninggalan kakekku, sudah usang. Mungkin itu penyebabnya kamu susah mengcangkul, jadi kubelikan yang baru. Gratis kok," Jack menyerahkan cangkul baru itu ke Claire.

"Ta-tapi bukannya uangmu sudah habis juga?"

"Tadi aku kerja sambilan sebentar di penginapan, tapi Doug memberiku bonus. Lalu aku beli dari Saibara, untungnya Gray sedang latihan membuat cangkul. Saibara malah menyuruhnya menyelesaikan cangkul itu sekarang juga. Duh, jadi nggak enak sama Gray.." Jack menjelaskan.

'_Jadi itu penyebab Gray terlambat ke perpustakaan..Ya tuhan, aku sudah menuduhnya yang macam-macam. Tapi kenapa dia begitu baik padaku..?'_

"Hoi, Claire, wajahmu merah tuh," kata Jack. Claire kalap.

"Wuah! J-Jack! Terima kasih ya!," ucap Claire panik.

"Sama-sama. Omong-omong dari tadi apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik punggungmu itu?" tanya Jack, membuat Claire makin panik.

"O-o-obat! Obat sakit perut! Sampai besok ya, Jack!" Claire serdadu langsung masuk dan membanting pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa dia?"

Didalam rumah..

'_Ke-kenapa aku deg-degan begini...?'_

_**Moral Note: **__Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan._

To Be Continued

_____|\/\/|_____

Second A/N: Huwaaaa, alurnya lambat -____- Saya nggak tahu apa yang suspense dari cerita ini *PLAK* tapi kayaknya genrenya bakal saya ganti kelak *dibakar* Maaf ya...

Sebenarnya saya nggak rela nulis adengan GrayMary itu TT^TT Review akan sangat membantu..


	3. Spring Goddess Festival

Balesan~

**Satia Vathi:** Sankyuu reviewnya^^ Hehe, langsung dikabulin~ Gomen telat update TT^TT

Edited title(again): Its Your Farm, but Your Mine©Kazeyana Fami  
Chapter 3: Spring Goddess Festival

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon – Bokujo Monogatari©Natsume

_|\/\/|_

_'Aku takkan mengajaknya ke spring goddess festival selamanya!'_

_|\/\/|_

**12.00 PM 7 SPRING AT INN**

"Spring Goddess Festival?"

"Iya, besok lho," kata Rick sata makan siang bersama Jack.

"Hah, Rick, aku nggak bisa dansa.." desah Jack.

"Kita para cowok nggak perlu dansa, perempuan saja yang dansa..Kita cuma mengajak perempuan yang kita sukai untuk kencan dan mengajaknya ke festival itu, Jack," Rick menjelaskan.

"Hem…kau mengajak siapa, Rick?" tanya Jack. Rick terdiam sejenak.

"Eh, aku? Aku tiap tiap tahun mengajak Karen," jawab Rick santai sambil mengunyah roti gandumnya.

"Jadi kau suka Karen?"

"Ya..Cuma karena kita teman sejak kecil!" wajah Rick memerah sesaat,"Lebih baik pikirkan kau mau mengajak siapa.."

"Kucoba Ann, kali ya?" Jack berpikir, dia memang baru bertemu Ann waktu dia makan siang di Inn empat hari lalu dan berkenalan. Ann anak yang baik, tomboy, lincah, dan periang.

"Tadi kudengar Cliff sudah mengajak Ann, terus kata Saibara, Gray sudah mengajak Mary,"ujar Rick, membuat Jack mematung.

Tiba-tiba ide brilian muncul dikepala Rick,"Popuri! Iya, kau ajak adikku saja!" usulnya, _'Semoga saja dengan begini hati Popuri bisa teralih dari Kai!'_ batin Rick sambil cengar-cengir sendiri. Jack berpikir, Popuri tetangganya sekaligus adik Rick. Manis dan imut, namun childish dan ego-nya tinggi.

"Aku pikir-pikir dulu ya.." jawab Jack tidak enakan.

BLAM

"Jack, katanya mala mini kau tidur disini, kok topinya tertinggal sih!" Claire datang menjinjing topi Jack, terlihat habis berlari.

"Wah, iya," Jack meraba rambutnya yang tak tertutup topi kesayangannya,"Maaf, terima kasih sudah diantar!" Jack mengambil kembali topinya.

"Dasar.." desahnya, lalu Claire melangkah ke meja pemesanan yang di singgahi Doug. Jack kembali ke kursinya bersama Rick. Rick memandangi Jack lurus.

"Apa?"

Bola mata Rick berpindah memandang Claire yang sedang memesan. Memandang Jack kembali, lalu ke Claire lagi. Jack ter-_connect._

"Kau pasti sudah gila, menyuruhku mengajak Doug."

"BUKAN! Claire! Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Claire?" omel Rick seraya menodongkan garpu ke Jack.

"…mengajak rivalku sendiri?" Jack terkaget-kaget.

"Iya..coba deh, kalian cocok..wah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus membantu ibu. Selamat berjuang ya, Jack!" Rick pun berlalu.

Jack kembali mengingat Claire kembali, gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba saja mengaku sebagai pemilik peternakan yang harusnya diwariskan kepadanya dan membuatnya bersaing dengan Jack. Menyebalkan. Tapi kepolosannya kadang membuat persaingannya menjadi lebih segar, sikap ego-nya yang memang standar dimiliki seorang perempuan aneh, sudah tahu tidak dapat mengerjakan hal yang mustahil untuknya malah ia kerjakan sendiri. Contohnya kemarin, waktu mereka diberi amanat untuk memelihara kuda May sampai cukup besar, Claire mengomel seharian karena kuda otomatis masuk kandang kuda dan kandang kuda ada di wilayah Jack dan otomatis pula Claire tidak dapat menggunakannya dengan bebas—mengingat kalau melanggar batas bayar 1000G. "Hmp, lucu juga," gumam Jack.

"Jack!"

"GWAH!" Jack kaget sehingga kopi yang dipesannya muncrat.

"Heh, kok bengong? Lagi mikirin apa?" tanya Claire, duduk di kursi yang satu meja dengan Jack.

"Aku..berpikir…" Jack kalang kabut mencari kebohongan, nggak mungkin menjawab: "Mikirin kamu, sayang" bisa-bisa itu kalimat terakhirnya. "Aku…lagi mikirin nama kuda yang baru diberi Barley kemarin!" Jack menemukan kebohongan yang tepat.

"Ukh, kalau ingat itu kok rasanya sebal ya," kata Claire pelan dengan mata sinis ke Jack. Jack _sweatdrop_.

"Haha, kalau kau bisa menemukan nama yang bagus, hari minggu adalah harimu bebas menaiki kuda itu!" Jack mengiming-iming Claire, dengan sukses Claire terpancing.

"Um…Uma, bagaimana kalau 'Uma'? Bahasa Jepang kuda kan' Uma!" Claire menemukan nama brilian. Gray—yang sedang makan siang juga - menatap mereka dengan tatapan pembunuh. Jack yang menyadarinya buru-buru berbisik, "Jangan! Pokoknya jangan!"

"..Jackler, potongan nama dari Jack dan Claire, bagaimana?" usul Claire yang mana membuat Jack bersemu merah. Kenapa? Karena asal-usul nama 'Jack' nya sendiri juga gabungan dari nama kedua orang tuanya, Jassie dan Clark (warning: author ngarang nama dua orang ini!). Memberi nama dari gabungan dua nama biasanya bukti cinta dan sayang.

Ternyata pemikiran Jack ditangkap oleh Claire, dan buru-buru menambahkan,"A-aku tidak sudi kalau tidak ada namaku disana!"

'_Tapi kenapa namaku dilibatkan?'_ pikir Jack heran,"Tapi, nama yang bagus. Ya, Jackler saja."

Claire tidak begitu percaya nama asal-pilih-nya ternyata disetujui oleh Jack,"A-aku duluan ya!" Claire cepat-cepat meneguk air di gelasnya dan bergegas keluar penginapan menuju tujuannya.

'_Mungkin Rick benar..'_

**04.00 PM 7 SPRING AT THE FARM**

"…! JACK…!" Claire menjerit keras sehingga para tetangga memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa? Kenapa teriak begitu?" Jack—yang kebetulan sedang mengambil barang-barang keperluannya ke penginapan—segera mendatangi Claire yang wajahnya horror.

"KENAPA? Lihat tanamanku! Kau sengaja merusaknya kan?" Claire memperlihatkan tanaman-tanaman lobaknya membusuk, padahal masih belum siap panen.

"Kau menuduhku? Enak saja!" Jack terpancing dan ikut beremosi.

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut bersaing denganku! Dan kau meracuni tanamanku agar aku terpuruk! YA KAN?" bentak Claire.

"Terserah mau bilang apa, yang jelas bukan aku pelakunya!" Jack mengambil sarung tangan dan ranselnya, ia sudah capek dengan pekerjaan, sekarang dibebani lagi. "Selamat malam!" Jack pergi penginapan.

"EH? Mau lari ya? Hei, Jack! Kembali..!" Claire berteriak namun tidak dihiraukan Jack. Hal ini membuat Claire berteriak keras-keras, "JACK BODOH!"

'_Ternyata Rick salah besar! Aku takkan mengajaknya ke spring goddess festival selamanya!'_ jerit Jack dalam hati, terlalu kesal dengan Claire yang suka menuduh sembarangan. Kandas sudah rencananya untuk mengajak perempuan ke Spring Goddess Festival.

Sementara itu, Claire merapikan kembali lobak-lobaknya yang sudah tewas. Menyelamatkan yang masih bisa diselamatkan, dan membuang yang sudah membusuk.

'_Dasar..Jack jelek!'_ Claire mendengus kesal. Lupa akan dirinya sendiri pernah ingin melakukan hal yang sama ke tanaman Jack, lalu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan membanting tubuhnya ke rumput. Tiba-tiba Claire menduduki sebuah botol seukuran botol selai.

"Apa ini?" Claire mengambilnya,"Lho, ini kan obat anti hama yang kubeli! Kok bisa disini? Padahal aku yakin sudah menaruhnya dilemari, segelnya masih belum terbuka pula….Tunggu, berarti obat yang kupakai buat lobakku apa?" Claire bergidik, cepat-cepat ia kembali kerumahnya dan mengambil obat yang dipakainya untuk lobak-lobaknya.

Terbaca: Obat untuk menghentikan pertumbuhan tanaman apapun saat masih menjadi bibit tanam atau tunas. Bila digunakan pada tanaman umbi menjelang panen, umbi akan membusuk. Hati-hati, obat keras!

'_Waduh.'_

Ingat waktu Claire membeli obat untuk menghentikan pertumbuhan tanaman Jack? Esoknya ia membeli obat anti hama dan saat mau digunakan, Claire tanpa sadar membawa serta racun tanaman (untuk kenyamanan jari, disebut demikian saja) itu dan sialnya obat anti hama itu terjatuh dan Claire malah menggunakan racun tanaman tanpa sadar pada lobaknya.

'_Ba-bagaimana ini…aku terlanjur menuduh Jack yang macam-macam untuk kedua kalinya…!'_

_**Moral Note: **__Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan! (lagi!)_

To Be Continued

_|\/\/|_

A/N: Akhirnya bisa update… -,- Gomen telat update, gara-gara hutang update fic banyak..*salah sendiri* Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya update 2 chapter sekaligus, tapi ceritanya sama: Spring Goddess fest. -_- Alurnya masih lambat dan mulai sekarang cerita ini sebagian besar isinya event-festival aja :D Okelah, Review?


	4. Spring Goddess Festival 2

**It's Your Farm, but Your Mine©Kazeyana Fami  
Chapter4: Spring Goddess Festival 2**

**Harvest Moon—Bokujo Monogatari©Natsume**

_|\/\/|_

"_Jack! Kau harus ke klinik!"_

"..._Aku ingin melihat tarianmu dulu.."_

_|\/\/|_

**07.00 AM 8 SPRING: SPRING GODDESS FESTIVAL**

Claire terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Hari yang dinanti telah tiba, hari ini spring goddess festival diadakan jam 10. Ia memandangi gaun yang diberi Gotz bekas putrinya kemarin, sesaat setelah konflik dan kesadaran-atas-kesalahan terjadi.

'_Sebagai rasa minta maaf ke Jack, aku akan menari sebagus mungkin!'_ Claire bertekad dalam hati. Ia lalu bangun, mandi, pakai baju, sarapan, dan mengerjakan tugas di peternakan.

'_Jack..pagi ini dia tidak kembali ke peternakan..'_ desahnya, menyesal karena kemarin menuduh dan membentaknya. Tekadnya untuk menari dengan bagus semakin besar, ia pun meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan segera memakai gaun pemberian Gotz.

"Gaun ini kurang manis..dan usang..Ah, mungkin dengan menyematkan beberapa bunga lagi dan memakai hiasan rambut dari bunga akan terlihat lebih menarik!" Claire pun berencana memetik bunga di _Flower Meadow_ di _Mother's Hill_. Berbekal alat jahit dan gaun yang sudah terpakai di badannya, ia pergi ke _Mother's Hill_ dengan membawa serta Jackler yang nganggur.

**08.00 AM 8 SPRING AT THE FARM**

"Pada akhirnya aku juga yang mengalah.." Jack tiba di peternakan yang kosong melompong tanpa pengurus dan memperhatikan sekeliling. "Bagus banget kerjanya, tanaman belum disiram, ayam belum diberi makan, peralatan berantakan, Jackler dibawa pergi!" Jack mendengus kesal.

"Aku nggak ada mood buat pergi ke festival, seharian mengurus peternakan saja deh," kata Jack lalu mulai bekerja.

**09.30 AM 8 SPRING AT THE FLOWER MEADOW**

"Aduh!" jari manis Claire tertusuk tajamnya jarum,"Ternyata menjahit bunga tidak semudah yang kubayangkan, mana waktunya..aduh!" kini giliran kulit lehernya yang tertusuk jarum, dikarenakan Claire menjahitkan bunga di baju yang sedang ia kenakan, namun tetap ia lanjutkan.

Jacker yang dilepasnya dipadang rumput tiba-tiba meringkik dan kabur.

"Eh! Jackler! Mau kemana?" Claire terkejut dengan kelakuan kuda kecil itu. Tiba-tiba Claire bergidik kencang, angin menerpa tubuhnya dari arah lebatnya hutan, suara aneh terdengar.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" sesosok beruang besar sekarang tepat di belakang Claire.

"KYAAAA….!"

"…Kok kayaknya barusan aku mendengar suara Claire.." gumam Jack yang sedang menyiram tanaman,"Ah, anak itu keseringan teriak sampai menggema ditelingaku!"

Diluar dugaan ternyata Jackler kembali ke peternakan dan menyongsong Jack.

"Whoa! Jackler? Darimana kamu? Habis diculik si nenek sihir kemana?" tanya Jack semena-mena. Tapi ia tahu ada yang salah dari Jackler, kupingnya rebah, dan wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. "A-ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Claire..dimana?"

Jack mencoba menenangkan kuda itu dengan mengelus bulunya yang lembut namun terhenti saat ia menyentuh sesuatu dibulunya. Sehelai kelopak bunga yang mana menandakan Jackler sebelumnya berada di tempat yang ada bunganya. "Flower Meadow.."

**10.00 AM 8 SPRING AT THE FLOWER MEADOW**

"CLAIRE? Kau dimana?" teriak Jack, memanggil-manggil nama rivalnya namun tak ada jawaban sambil memacu kuda dewasa pinjaman Yodel Ranch. Penglihatan Jack berpaling pada sebatang pohon yang terdapat bekas cakaran besar.

"Ini jelas bukan cakaran serigala..ini..beruang.." Jack memacu kudanya kembali dan memasuki hutan mengikuti jejak si beruang yang masih segar. Tak lama kemudian, Jack menemukan Claire. Terpojok di bawah pohon dan bertatap muka dengan beruang haus darah.

"Claire! Panjat pohonnya dengan cepat!" sahut Jack.

"Jack? Sedang apa kesini?" Claire lengah, beruang itu merampas hiasan rambut bunganya. Untung kepalanya tidak terluka.

"Ck!" Jack segera mencari alat untuk menjauhkan beruang itu dari Claire. Jack turun dari kudanya, mengambil dahan yang patah dan melemparkan itu ke beruang yang tepat mengenai kepalanya, namun tak berpengaruh. Jack menengok kanan-kiri mencari alat lain sedangkan keadaan makin memburuk, beruang itu sudah berdiri pertanda siap untuk _bear-attack _dengan target Claire yang sulit memanjat pohon dikarenakan gaunnya.

Tangan beruang itu sudah diangkat keatas, Jack membuang dahan yang dipegangnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Hiaaaat!" Jack sukses mendorong jauh beruang yang dua kali lipat besar tubuhnya itu. Tapi itu belum berakhir, beruang itu bangkit dan semakin berhasrat memakan keduanya. Secepat kilat, Jack mendorong Claire keatas untuk membantunya naik pohon sebelum beruang itu mendekati mereka lagi.

"Kau bisa panjat pohon tidak sih?" omel Jack.

"Bisa! Tapi gaun ini membuatku susah!" balas Claire.

"Lagipula mau apa ke hutan pakai gaun!"

"Aah! Sudahlah, Jack! Bukan saatnya berdebat!" protes Claire yang pada akhirnya berhasil meraih ranting besar dan naik.

"Bagus!" ujar Jack, tapi tak bagus untuknya. Posisinya sekarang sama seperti Claire yang tadi, beruang itu sudah ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Jack terpaku.

Sudah terlambat.

CRASH!

"Jack...!" Claire menjerit ketakutan memanggil-manggil nama 'Jack'. Jack tersingkuh dan mulutnya yang merapat dan menggeretak menandakan kalau dia menahan rasa sakit yang hebat pada bagian betis sampai mata kaki yang bersimbah darah terkena cakaran sang beruang. Claire terdiam mencari ide sebelum serangan berikutnya. Claire merogoh saku kecil di gaunnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang tajam, "Ini dia!"

Claire dengan cepat melempar puluhan jarum pentul yang ada di kotak alat jahit kecilnya tepat di sekitar mata si beruang. Beruang itu kesakitan dan pada akhirnya lari setelah sempat mengamuk. Claire turun dari pohon.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus ke klinik secepatnya!" Claire mengomel pada Jack yang sedang sekarat.

"Darahnya keluar terus.." ucap Jack lemah. Claire kembali terdiam, ia tidak berani merobek gaun berharga putrinya Gotz untuk menghambat keluarnya darah Jack. Jack tiba-tiba meletakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di mulutnya dan bersiul memanggil kuda pinjaman itu, dan dia datang.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Claire, khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat, lalu menaiki kuda itu dengan susah payah,"Ayo naik," ajaknya pada Claire. Claire sendiri agak ragu untuk naik tapi Jack tidak berhenti menjulurkan tangan padanya.

_Toplak toplak_

Jack dan Claire kembali ke _Mineral Town _tanpa percakapan sedikitpun.

"Jack…kakimu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Claire, membranikan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat dengan nada marah. Claire meringkuk dan mempererat pegangannya pada baju Jack. Suasana kembali hening sampai samar-samar terdengar musik..ya, musik tanda spring goddess festival telah dimulai.

"Pegangan yang erat!" perintah Jack lalu serentak membuat si kuda berlari kencang tanpa memperdulikan kakinya.

**10.00 AM 8 SPRING AT THE SQUARE**

Jack dan Claire tiba di Square, puluhan pasang mata langsung mengarah pada mereka.

"Eh, ke Square? Jack, kamu kan harus ke klinik!" protes Claire setelah turun dari kuda.

"Kliniknya tutup tuh," ujar Jack santai.

"Uuh~" Claire menggembungkan pipinya pertanda jengkel.

"..Aku ingin melihat tarianmu dulu," kata Jack yang mana membuat dirinya sendiri maupun Claire bermuka merah.

"Hei! Jack! Claire! Spring Goddess Festival sudahdimulai tuh!" Ann menarik paksa Claire ke formasi yang sudah siap tanpa melihat kaki Jack yang semakin parah. Claire terpaksa mengikuti Ann karena mimik Jack sekarang sama sekali tak menunjukan rasa sakit, bahkan sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan dan bersahut, "Selamat berjuang!"

Claire, Karen, Ann, Mary, Elli, dan Popuri kini menari seperti benar-benar seperti dewi yang sedang menari menaggil musim semi. Para penonton hanya terdiam melihat tarian lemat lembut dihiasi dengan harumnya bunga, musik yang menyentuh hati, hangatnya musim semi dan sibakan gaun yang indah. Ternyata, diam-diam Rick mendekati Jack yang masih menunggangi kudanya.

"Hei, ternyata kau benar-benar mengajak Claire, kan?" ledeknya.

"Habis..terpaksa."

**05.00 PM 8 SPRING AT THE FARM**

"Kata dokter kau tidak boleh memakai kakimu untuk sementara waktu, lalu setiap hari perbannya harus diganti. Dan ini hanya terpaksa saja ya! Kau tidur di rumahku sampai kakimu sembuh, kalau tidur di kandang kuda, dokter takut kakimu kena infeksi!" Claire memperingatkan Jack berulang kali sambil membantunya berjalan sehabis memeriksakan diri di klinik setelah Spring Goddess Festival bubar dan mengembalikan kuda pinjaman pada Barley.

Jack hanya tersenyum tawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" omel Claire.

"Habis, kemarin kamu marah-marah, sekarang nempel begini," tawa Jack blak-blakan yang mana berimbas pada kakinya yang ditendang Claire dengan sengaja.

"Aku mau menyiram tanaman, tadi pagi nggak sempat sih," Claire mengambil penyiram tanamannya lalu mengisinya dengan air, lalu beranjak ke ladang. Ia terdiam. _'Siapa yang..?'_

Ladang bagiannya yang tadinya hanya ada kurang dari 4 lobak-sekarat sisa penyelamatan kemarin sekarang sudah ada puluhan gundukan tanah tersiram yang setelah Claire cek adalah bibit lobak baru.

"Aku kasihan melihat kamu cuma bertahan dengan 4 tanaman saja, jadi kubelikan dan tanam bibit lobak baru tadi pagi waktu kamu nggak ada. Yaah, gara-gara ini juga sih, aku nggak bisa menginap di penginapan lagi, terpaksa numpang disini, nggak perlu denda kan?" Jack menjelaskan sambil menahan dirinya agar tak jatuh di daun pintu diselingi oleh tawa khasnya.

"Jack.." Claire benar-benar terharu kali ini, perlahan ia mendekati lelaki yang tidak bisa melangkah seperti biasanya.

"Claire?"

"Jack! Kamu kena denda karena masuk ladang orang tanpa izin! Sini, 1000G!" omel Claire tanpa diduga-duga Jack.

"Eeeh?"

_**Moral Note: **Jangan pakai gaun kalau ke hutan, anda tidak tahu kapan beruang menyerang anda _

To Be Continued

_|\/\/|_

A/N: Wordnya bengkak..alur lambat..typo bertebaran..telat update.. TT^TT Kayaknya chapter ini lebih berfokus pada Jack vs Beruang daripada Spring Goddess Fest TT^TT Review Please?


	5. Jealous?

Balasan anon review:

**Satia Vathi: **Saya juga mau X3 -plak- Bosan? Jangaaaan -plaklagi-

It's Your Farm, but Your Mine©Kazeyana Fami  
Chapter 5(finally update =w=): Spring Thanksgiving festival

Harvest Moon—Bokujo Monogatari©Natsume

_|\/\/|_

**08.00 AM 14 SPRING **

"Eh? Beruang?"

"Iya, gara-gara itu Jack kerjanya jadi tidak maksimum.." Claire (yang akhirnya sempat juga) memberi tahu Gotz soal insiden enam hari lalu. Yang mana membuat kaki Jack diperban tebal dan ia harus merawat Jack dan melakukan pekerjaan saingannya itu mau tidak mau.

Gotz menaruh tangannya didagu, "Kalau tidak salah di kota sebelah sedang ada pertunjukan sirkus. Akan kutanyakan pada mereka apakah mereka kehilangan salah satu beruang mereka," kata Gotz mengingat di hutan Mother's Hill tidak ada satu pun binatang buas termasuk beruang.

"Sebaiknya cepat," Claire mengangguk setuju.

Setelah Gotz meninggalkan Claire untuk melaksanakan kehendaknya, gadis berambut pirang itu kembali ke peternakan, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Diliriknya Jack yang berbaring di rumput(untuk sementara denda melanggar batas tidak berlaku), bermain bersama anjing penjaga (yang tentu saja jam jaga anjing jaga itu dibagi dua). Claire mendengus, tapi mau apalagi. Jack-lah yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia pun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi cangkul barunya untuk menggali lubang baru, tapi..

"Lubangnya kurang dalam tuh!" komentar Jack.

"Berisik! Sudah bagus aku mengerjakan pekerjaanmu juga!" protes Claire, tapi ia tetap mengerjakannya.

Laki-laki itu menyinggungkan senyum besar diwajahnya, "Lho? Bukannya kamu yang bersikeras mengerjakan pekerjaanku sebagai rasa balas budi?" Jack tertawa. Claire melemparinya dengan batu kerikil terdekat.

Tak berselang waktu lama, disaat Claire menggali lubang itu lebih dalam dan Jack santai bermain dengan anjing-tanpa-nama itu, sesosok gadis yang membawa keranjang datang dengan malu-malu.

"Permisi.."

"Eh, Ann," Claire menghentikan kegiatannya, "Ada angin apa kau berkunjung?"

Ann bersemu sedikit, "Hehe, aku ingin menjenguk Jack. Aku kaget waktu melihatnya terluka parah di festival!"

Senyum Claire menekuk ke bawah, cangkul yang dipegangnya pun jatuh, "Oh, dia disitu," Claire menunjuk Jack dengan mimik kecewa mengira Ann datang untuk mengunjunginya.

Ann menengok ke arah telunjuk Claire, dilihatnya Jack duduk di rerumputan tanpa tahu kehadiran Ann. Lalu gadis itu berlari kearahnya, "Jack~!"

"Eh, Ann!" sapa Jack, anjing yang dielusnya pun berlari entah kemana setelah kehadiran Ann disana.

Ann duduk disamping Jack, "Bagaimana kakimu? Claire sudah mengganti perbannya tadi pagi?" tanya Ann, seolah dia tahu segalanya soal ilmu kedokteran.

Jack memutar matanya, "Belum tuh."

"APA? Claire, nanti kan' bisa infeksi!" Ann beralih ke Claire dengan nada marah. Bulu-bulu kulit Claire sempat berdiri, namun punggungnya memanas. Saraf-sarafnya bergerak dengan cepat, emosinya pun memuncak.

'_Dia sendiri kok yang tidak mau perbannya diganti! Dan sejak kapan Ann begitu antusias dengan Jack?' _batin Claire sambil menahan nafas sesaat dan mendengus kesal tanpa bicara apapun.

Selesai urusannya dengan Claire, Ann kembali pada Jack, "Dimana kau meletakan obat-obat, Jack? Biar aku yang menggantinya, lagipula kau sedang bekerja kan, Claire?"

"Di rumahku, dekat lemari peralatan," jawab Claire, kurang niat memberitahukan tempat obat-obat itu berada. Seraya memperhatikan Ann berlalu lalang, Claire berkelebat dengan batinnya sendiri, _'Sejak kapan dia perhatian dengan Jack? Apa karena kakinya terluka? Waktu aku terdampar disini aku tidak dijenguk dan dirawat sebegininya.. Hhhh.'_

"Claire," panggilan Jack memencar emosi Claire.

"Apa?"

"Kau cemburu, ya?" tanya Jack polos—atau memang disengaja. Entahlah.

Ada sedikit jeda diantara mereka berdua di ladang si anjing yang berkeliaran di rerumputan itu tak terdengar suaranya. Nafas Claire tertahan. Jack menatap lekat-lekat wajah Claire yang terpanggang rasa malu.

"A—A—Apa yang kau katakan, JACK? Mana mungkin aku cemburu, dasar bodoh!" jeritnya keras-keras. Saat itu Claire benar-benar berharap beruang yang telah menggigit kaki Jack menderita penyakit rabies.

Jack tertawa bahak, "Habis wajahmu merah, sih! Hahahaha."

Claire akui, pipinya memang merah sampai merambat ke telinganya, "Aku tidak cemburu, Jack!" bantah Claire lagi, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu 'cemburu'!"

Tawa Jack makin menggila, di saat itulah, Ann datang dengan membawa sebotol _alcohol_, segulung perban putih, dan beberapa obat lainnya. Ia sedikit bingung karena Jack tertawa sedangkan Claire mengomel sendiri. Namun ia lebih fokus pada mengganti-perban-Jack.

"Ee—Ann, hati-hati, ini sangat menyakit—Akh!" Jack mengeluh kesakitan. Rasanya betis Jack seperti terbakar bila mengenai cairan dingin _alcohol _itu. Tidak peduli dengan rintihan Jack, Ann meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Nah," Ann berdiri, "Selesai!"

Jack mengangkat kakinya itu sedikit, masih terasa perih sekali, "Te-terima kasih, Ann."

Ann pun itu tersenyum, Jack merintih, Claire membanting cangkul berulang kali.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," kata Ann dengan senyuman dan meletakan obat-obat dan perlatan di atas tripleks terdekat disebelah Jack, "Dah, Claire! Jack!" Ann lalu pergi menuju _Inn._

Sekali lagi, terjadi jeda diantara Jack dan Claire saat itu.

Memecah keheningan, Jack mencoba berdiri sendiri dengan tembok gudang kayu sebagai bantuannya, "Biar kuberi tahu apa yang namanya cemburu, Claire," katanya sambil berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju Claire. Claire sendiri hanya berdiri diam dan mengangkat satu alisnya, tidak mengerti tindakan Jack yang aneh ini. Kalau ditanya apa Claire pernah jatuh cinta, memang pernah, tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan cemburu atau melihat orang lain cemburu.

_**DUK**_

Jack menyandung batu kerikil kecil. Namun karena tepat mengenai kakinya yang terluka, itu bagaikan menyandung landak yang sedang memekarkan bulu-bulu durinya. Claire pada akhirnya bertindak dengan menopangnya sebelum jatuh.

"Te-terima kas—" belum Jack selesai, keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah, ditambah berat badannya yang lebih berat daripada Claire, ia terjatuh dengan gadis itu dibawahnya.

_**BRUUK**_

Lekas berdiri? Jack tidak kuat karena kakinya berhimpitan dengan Claire apalagi setelah berbenturan dengan bumi. Claire sendiri tidak kuat hati untuk mendorong atau meninju Jack sekuat tenaga karena perbuatannya—yang memang tidak disengaja. Nafas mereka saling bertemu, dan akhirnya satu sama lain sadar kalau wajahnya memerah sangat. Jack memang berusaha bangun dan menyingkir dari posisinya yang sangat-sangat-sangat _awkward_. Namun apa daya, lututnya malah keram sekarang.

"J-Jack, bangun. SEKARANG," perintah Claire dengan mata pembunuh tajam menusuk langsung ke mata Jack.

"Maaf, Claire.. Aku tidak bisa bangun..Kakiku.." kata Jack pelan.

_**PLUK**_

Sesuatu jatuh di dekat pintu masuk peternakan, didekat benda itu berdiri seseorang. Orang itu berambut coklat kejingga-an, dikepang, dan dipermanis dengan pita putih besar. Cara berpakaiannya tomboy. Mata birunya menatap nanar Jack dan Claire yang juga menatap mata orang itu.

Bagus, Ann kembali di saat yang sangat-sangat-sangat salah.

Perlahan tangan kanan Ann menunjuk ke arah dua orang itu lalu berkata dengan terbata-bata dan bahu yang gemetar serta wajah yang merah padam, "Se-se-SEDANG APA KALIAN?" tanya Ann.

Kali ini—karena syaraf-syaraf reflek terlanjur berjalan-Claire mendorong Jack lalu buru-buru bangkit. Untungnya Claire menjatuhkan perjaka muda itu ke rerumputan yang cukup tebal, namun tetap saja, pasti sakit.

"Ini ti-tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Ann.." kata Claire pelan, meski sebenarnya ingin berteriak dan melempari Jack dengan batu-batu setempat.

Gigi-gigi Ann masih bergemeletuk sampai pada akhirnya ia berkata, "AHA! Sekarang aku tahu kalau Claire dan Jack punya 'hubungan khusus' kan? Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian!"

Jack dan Claire sama-sama _sweatdrop_. Sekedar informasi, Claire tadinya mengansumsikan kalau Ann akan berlari dan menangis karena ia kira Ann manyukai Jack—sayangnya tidak.

Ann mengambil 'barang' yang terjatuh itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Jack, "Ini untukmu Jack, aku kembali karena mau menyerahkan ini, _pssst—"_

Akhir kalimat itu tidak dapat didengar Claire karena Ann berbisik di telinga Jack dengan sangat pelan. Claire pun menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Hihi, kalau begitu aku benar-benar permisi ya. Silakan lanjutkan~," ledek Ann, lalu pergi.

Claire tersenyum kecut pada punggung Ann, "'Melanjutkan'? Aku akan melanjutkan kegiatanku diladang, Ann."

"Tidak hari ini, Claire," kata Jack tiba-tiba, kini ia berusaha berdiri dengan hati-hati. Lalu dibantu Claire.

Jack merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya, "Ini," Jack menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berpita biru mungil, "Untukmu."

Claire mengangkat alisnya, "Untukku? Buat apa?"

"Hari ini adalah _Spring Thanksgiving Festival_, kan? Terima kasih sudah mengerjakan pekerjaanku selama ini," kata Jack, dengan senyum lebar di mulutnya.

Claire bergeming sebentar, "Tunggu—bukankah itu bungkusan yang sama dengan bungkusan pemberian Ann tadi? Kau memberikan padaku apa yang diberikan Ann? Bodoh!"

Jack tertawa, "Ann memberikannya padaku karena memang aku beli tempo hari untuk diantar hari ini!"

Entah apa yang dirasakan Claire saat itu, semuanya campur aduk. Mulutnya tersenyum tanda senang, wajahnya memerah tanda malu, tangannya berkeringat tanda merasa bersalah.

"Te-terima kasih, Jack.."

"Sama-sama, haha. Nah, sekarang, akan aku perlihatkan apa itu 'cemburu'," tukas Jack.

Sambil membuka bungkusan itu (isinya kue cokelat), kepala Claire mendongak, "Eh? Bagaima—"

_**CUP**_

Jack menyambar kening Claire yang memang berada pas didepan bibirnya karena perbedaan ketinggian. Sontak wajah Claire kembali merah padam, bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara seseorang.

"WAH!"

Si rambut pirang sontak mendorong Jack dan melihat ke sumber suara. Sosok itu agak tinggi, rambutnya coklat panjang, bajunya didiminasi warna coklat pula. Itu Cliff yang wajahnya terkaget-kaget, dengan membawa satu kotak putih berhiaskan pita merah muda.

"Cliff?" Claire memastikan.

"A…Aku akan kembali lain jam," katanya pelan, lalu pergi.

"Lho kok—Jack, coba jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan 'itu' padaku!" seru Claire dengan nada marah, namun Jack malah tertawa.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga ya, Claire?" Jack masih tertawa, "Itulah 'cemburu'!"

_**To Be Continued **_–dengan tidak elitnya-

_Moral Note: Cemburu iru wajar #apa-apaan_

_A/N: _Piuh, akhirnya update juga.. Maafkan aku yang update lama sekali TAT *ngelirik 2 fic in-progress lainnya* Semoga masih ada yang minat sama fanfic ini dan memberikan review atau kritik.. Mohon maklum, saya hanya pelajar yang mau dihajar algojo bernama UAN -halah-

_RnCnC please?_


	6. Cooking Festive!

**IT'S YOUR FARM, BUT YOUR MINE—CHAPTER 6 © ME  
HARVEST MOON BELONG TO NATSUME  
**

* * *

_"Rick benar. Caci maki takkan menyelesaikan pertikaian kita…"_

"_Ya, kontes memasak bisa menuntaskannya."_

* * *

**21'ST SPRING 08.00 AM, AT THE FARM**

_**BRUK**_

Claire menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di atas rerumputan di peternakannya, lelah bekerja, "Capek sekali!"

Sudah kesekian harinya Claire mengerjakan pekerjaan rivalnya, Jack. Juga sudah kesekian hari pula, Jack tinggal di rumah Claire. Hanya saja Claire menyuruhnya untuk tidur di lantai, yang dialasi tikar dan seprai empuk tentunya.

"Claire~" rival gadis itu datang mendekati dari rumah Claire. Ia membawa sebuah piring dengan nasi kepal dan gelas berisi air di kedua tangannya. Tentu saja jalannya masih sedikit pincang, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada yang dulu.

"Ada apa, Jack?"

Jack ikut duduk disampingnya, lalu menyodorkannya piring itu, "Sarapanmu, belum kan?"

Claire menatapnya, "Terima kasih, tapi—nasi kepal lagi?"

Jack mengendus, "Cuma itu yang ada."

"Hng…" Claire mengangguk, dan dimakan juga meski cukup bosan. Uang mereka belum cukup banyak untuk membangun dapur untuk memasak, jadi makanan hanya bisa mereka dapat dari supermarket, dari peternakan mereka sendiri, atau memetik langsung dari hutan.

Di tengah kesunyian itu, datanglah _Mayor _Thomas dengan cerianya, "Ahoi! Jack! Claire! Apa kabar kalian?"

"Ah, _mayor_," Jack menyambutnya, "Ada angin apa kesini?"

Pria paruh baya dan paruh badan itu berdehem sebentar, "Hanya memberi tahu, besok ada _cooking festival. _Dimana semua warga yang berminat untuk menjadi peserta di harapkan membuat masakan rumah sendiri lalu membawanya ke _festival_ untuk dijurikan oleh Gourmet. Masakan yang menurut Gourmet paling enak, akan memenangkan uang yang cukup banyak!" _Mayor _ menjelaskan dengan semangat jumawa. Tapi dua orang di depannya sepertinya tidak mendengarkan.

"OI," _Mayor sweatdropped._

"Maaf," Jack menyahut, "Aku tidak tertarik."

Sedangkan Claire mencibir, "Mengundang kami yang bahkan belum punya dapur untuk mengikuti kontes memasak? Kau mengejek kami ya, _mayor_."

Mulut pria kerdil itu ditekuk, "Aku hanya memberi tahu, kok."

"Jangan marah, _mayor!_ Claire hanya bercanda! Iya kan'?" Jack menoleh pada Claire, yang sedang menatapnya dengan aura suram—Oke, Claire memang ada benarnya. Jack lalu bertanya, "Tidak semua warga diwajibkan ikut kan?"

"Tidak. Tapi kalaupun tak ikut, kau boleh datang hanya untuk melihat-lihat," _mayor _menjelaskan, "Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu."

Ia pun pergi meninggalkan peternakan. Jack kemudian bicara pada Claire, "Kau tahu, sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan kontes itu. Hadiahnya terutama."

"Haha," Claire tertawa hambar, "Kalau begitu pergilah."

Jack mencibir, "Kau kan' perempuan, kenapa tidak ikut saja? Biasanya perempuan yang ikut kontes begini kan?"

Claire mulai merasa laki-laki disampingnya ini sengaja memancingnya, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau adalah perempuan!"

"Kenapa aku—"

"Karena kau ikut kontes itu! Dan katamu 'hanya perempuan yang ikut kontes itu'! Iya kan?" Claire berdiri, bicaranya sudah agak lantang.

"Aku bilang, '_biasanya_ perempuan yang ikut kontes memasak', tahu!" leking Jack, dengan bagian 'biasanya' sedikit ditekan.

Dan caci maki pun berlanjut tegang. Kedua belah pihak tak ada yang mau mengalah dengan topik yang tidak penting untuk diperdebatkan. Untunglah, saat itu Rick sedang lewat di tempat dan segera melerai keduanya.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Apa tiap kali aku lewat sini kalian harus bertengkar? Caci maki tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!"

Claire terdiam, lalu angkat bicara, "Rick benar. Caci maki takkan menyelesaikan pertikaian kita…"

"Ya, kontes memasak bisa menuntaskannya," Jack melanjutkan.

"Eh?" Rick merasakan hawa-hawa peperangan.

Claire tersenyum nista, dengan sebuah ide brilian (tapi nekat) dipikirannya, "Yang menang tidak hanya mendapatkan hadiahnya, tapi pekerjaannya juga akan dikerjakan oleh yang kalah selama seminggu!"

"Setuju!" Jack berdiri mantap, meskipun kakinya kurang mendukung. Lalu setelah saling bertatapan mata maut, Jack maupun Claire meninggalkan Rick untuk bersiap-siap besok.

Laki-laki berambut jingga kecoklatan itu sendiri melepaskan napas lega, "Setidaknya kota ini bisa kembali sunyi," ia lalu kembali pulang.

**21'ST SPRING 11.00 AM, AT THE SUPERMARKET**

"Kok bisa sih, kalian berdua tidak bosan bersaing terus…," komentar Karen, ia sedang mengobrol dengan Jack yang tiba-tiba datang ke supermarket. Katanya Jack sih, ia ingin mencari inspirasi masakan di tempat yang banyak makanannya.

"Justru karena itu, aku jadi semakin tertantang," jawabnya, sambil melihat-lihat _counter_, "Oh iya Karen, tiap tahun kau selalu ikut kontes ini, kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak pernah menang, padahal ibu sering mengajariku memasak."

'_Ahaha, aku mengerti. Aku pernah merasakan masakan anak ini. Padahal waktu itu hanya telur dadar, tapi rasanya kayak aspal,' _Jack tertawa datar, dengan alis kanan yang sedikit bergetar. Tapi, sebuah pertanyaan menggemparkan jiwa tiba-tiba ia dengar dari Karen, "Jack, apa kau mau satu tim denganku untuk kontes memasak besok?"

"A-A-A-A—," mendadak laki-laki itu membatu. Karen yang melihatnya seperti itu, wajahnya memelas, "Ti-tidak mau ya… Yah, aku memang gadis aneh yang tidak bisa memasak…"

"A-A-A—," Jack masih terbata-bata di tengah perang batinnya, '_Ke-kebaikan orang jangan ditolak, Jack! Ta-tapi… Karen yang masakannya uhuk-sangat buruk-uhuk sa-satu tim denganku bisa menjadi ancaman bagi potensi kemenanganku! Ta-tapi…RASANYA SULIT UNTUK MENOLAKNYA.'_

"Jack?" Karen mulai khawatir pada Jack yang mulai mematung layaknya Patung Pancoran.

Pemuda bertopi itu mengambil nafas, dan menghentikan 'A-A-A'-nya, "Ba-baiklah, Karen… Aku setuju untuk satu tim denganmu…(hiks)."

Mata gadis itu berbinar, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo mulai persiapannya!"

"Ayo…," Jack menitirkan air mata dalam batin.

**THE SAME TIME, AT THE POULTRY FARM**

Lilya menyerahkan sebuah buku agak tebal dengan sampul berwarna merah pada Claire, "Ini, kau boleh pinjam sampai _festiva_l itu selesai, Claire."

Gadis itu memilah-milah halamannya sambil terkagum-kagum, "Ini lengkap sekali, Lilya. Terima kasih banyak!—Eh, tapi bukankah tiap tahun kau ikut _festival_ ini? Benar kau tidak butuh buku kumpulan resep ini?"

Lilya mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Hari ini aku kurang enak badan, jadi sepertinya sampai besok harus istirahat. Tapi tahun ini, Rick yang akan menggantikanku."

Rick yang tadinya sedang minum kopi dengan damai di depan perapian mendadak memuncratkan isi mulutnya, kaget, "APA? Ibu tidak memberi tahukan hal ini sebelumnya!" pekiknya, protes.

"Eeh… Kasihan kan' kalau Popuri ikut sendiri, sebagai kakak seharusnya kau bertindak inisiatif, Rick…" Lilya menceramahinya dengan lembut. Akhirnya, meskipun sempat tidak setuju, Rick mengalah, "Baiklah, aku ikut… Tapi ibu tahu sendiri kan' aku tidak pandai memasak?"

Lilya tersenyum manis, "Tidak perlu khawatir, sebab Claire akan satu tim denganmu."

Claire yang tadinya sedang minum teh suguhan Lilya dengan damai mendadak memuncratkan isi mulutnya, kaget, "APA? Me-memangnya boleh? !"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tidak ada yang melarang kalau boleh membuat tim dalam kontes itu~," Lilya tertawa kecil, kalau kau menajamkan pendengaranmu, terdengar tawa kecil 'ohoho' ibu itu.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak masalah, tapi apa Claire mau satu tim denganku?" Rick menoleh pada Claire.

Claire menggaruki kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Itu… Um, boleh juga?" katanya, sambil membatin, _'Mungkin dengan ini potensi kemenanganku bisa makin besar. Karena satu tim dengan Rick yang punya dapur tentunya!'_

**.**

**.**

**21'ST SPRING 04.00 PM, AT THE FRONT OF BLACKSMITH**

Jack berjalan lunglai menuju peternakan, padahal seharian ia dan Karen hanya berlatih memasak dan berbelanja keperluan besok. Tapi rasanya seperti habis mengangkut karung beras keliling kota, "…Aku jadi malas untuk menyiram tanaman sore ini…"

"Eh, Jack," sapa Claire, yang datang dari arah _Poultry Farm_. Jack reflek menoleh padanya, namun begitu ingat kalau mereka sedang bersaing, tiba-tiba masing-masing mereka memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jack, malam ini kau tidur di _Inn_ saja, bisa-bisa saat aku tidur kau mencuri resep masakan _ultimate_ yang diberikan Lilya untukku dan Rick!" seru Claire, dengan bumbu kebanggaan di kata-katanya.

Jack menepis, "BAH! Siapa juga yang mau mencuri resepmu—eh, kau dan… Rick?"

Claire melanjutkan, "Kami satu tim untuk besok."

'…_Sama denganku. Tapi aku tak perlu bilang kalau aku juga satu tim dengan Karen kan? Bisa-bisa ditertawakan,' _batin Jack, "Oh… Baiklah, aku akan menginap di _Inn _malam ini… Mungkin saja aku bisa mendapat resep yang lebih _ultimate_ dari Doug!" Jack menggeretak. Membuat Claire tersentak, melupakan hal yang satu itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Jack! Aku cuma bercanda! Kau masih boleh menumpang dirumahku!" Claire menarik-narik baju Jack sampai melar.

Senyum nista terkulas di wajah Jack, _'Yes.'_

**.**

**.**

**22'ND SPRING 08.00 AM, AT KAREN'S HOUSE, KITCHEN **_(karena Jack tidak punya dapur)_

Jack dan Karen sedang hilir mudik di dapur. Jack sedang melelehkan gula pasir dan air, Karen sedang mencincang cokelat—Jack tidak membiarkan Karen menyentuh barang-barang fatal. Rencananya, mereka akan membuat _cake_ kecil, dengan bahan utama cokelat. Semua bermula saat Karen mengusulkan makanan manis untuk musim semi yang juga (menurutnya) manis. Jack hanya pasrah, dan berusaha untuk mencegah Karen memasukan bahan-bahan mencurigakan seperti merica misalnya ke dalam adonan _cake_.

Dan mereka pun terus memasak sebelum tenggat waktu, dua jam lagi. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memanggangnya sampai matang dan mendekorasinya.

**22'ND SPRING 10.00 AM, AT THE ROSE SQUARE**

Rick dan Claire mengambil posisi di meja nomer 2, dengan sebuah kotak bekal makanan buatan mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat set bekal makan siang untuk kontes. Karena bicara soal musim semi berarti bicara soal bunga sakura dan bicara soal sakura berarti bicara soal _hanami*_ dan _hanami_ takkan lengkap tanpa bento makan siang yang mengenyangkan.

Claire melirik kanan dan kirinya. Di sebelah kiri ada Doug di meja nomer 1 dengan masakannya yang menggugah selera. Di sebelah kana nada Anna di meja nomer 3 dengan kue keringnya. Dan masih banyak peserta lain yang sudah menduduki meja bernomernya. Dan tentu saja, bernafas disana sama dengan memproduksi air liur, karena wangi-wangi masakan lezat yang dahsyat.

'_Jack belum datang… Aku penasaran dengan masakannya,'_ batin Claire, resah.

Tiba-tiba Rick menepuk pundak Claire, "Hei Claire, kau sudah tahu belum? Kalau Karen dan Jack satu tim, sama seperti kita."

Hening.

Wajah Claire memutih. Sangat putih. Lebih putih dari pada beruang kutub albino. "HI-HIEEEEE? !"

"Ke-kenapa? !" Rick kaget dengan sikap Claire yang mendadak berdiri membanting meja—nyaris menumpahkan bento mereka. Mulutnya bergetar, ingin menertawakan kemalangan Jack bisa satu tim dengan biang kerok _Harvest Festival _itu_. _

Claire mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena menahan tawa, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Rick. Hanya saja…"

"RIIIICK~~!"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Karen. Sedang menenteng sebuah kotak persegi berukuran sedang, dengan Jack disampingnya, "Kami sudah datang!"

Jack melirik Claire lalu mengedipkan mata kirinya seraya menjulurkan lidah, dan mengirim _telepathy: Kami akan menang, Claire!_

Dan Claire menerimanya, _'Nggak akan kubiarkan.'_

Jack dan Karen sergap menduduki meja bernomer paling akhir, lalu membuka kotak itu. Ternyata pikiran orang-orang yang lalu lalang disana langsung berubah. Dari yang mereka kira makanan berbau busuk, sekarang justru memberi aroma manis cokelat yang lengket di hidung mereka. Di saat itulah juga, Jack menangis bahagia, berhasil mencegah Karen bertindak brutalisme pada si kue.

_Mayor _pun memberi sepatah kata, "Baiklah, karena para peserta sudah disini, mari mulai penjuriannya!"

**.**

**.**

**22'ND SPRING 04.00 PM AT THE ROSE SQUARE**

"Baiklah, Gourmet. Silakan umumkan pemenangnya!" seru _Mayor_ pada pria bermulut buaya itu.

Gourmet berdehem sebentar, "Ini pertama kalinya, aku sulit untuk menentukan pemenang utama, jadi… tahun ini kita punya dua pemenang! Tim Claire dan tim Jack!"

"Selamat untuk keduanya!" seru _Mayor _lagi.

Namun yang menyahutnya malah keheningan dari kedua belah pihak.

"APAA? Hasilnya SERI?" Claire menganga penuh kekecewaan. Tak kalah lebar dengan mulut Jack yang juga menganga, "Iya, benar! Apa tidak ada poin tambahan atau apa kek gitu! ?"

"_Nope. _Bento buatan tim Claire memang membawa nuansa musim semi ke mulutku. Aku bahkan terkejut rasanya bisa lebih enak dari buatan Doug. Lalu kue cokelat buatan tim Jack, rasa cokelatnya terasa sekali dan membawa kesan langket. Terlebih kau berada di nomer terakhir, seperti makanan pencuci mulut yang mengunci semua rasa masakan peserta sebelumnya di mulutku. Benar-benar luar biasa kalian berdua," Gourmet menjelaskan panjang lebar.

_Mayor _melanjutkan sepatah katanya, "Hadiahnya akan dibagi 50%, para pemenang harap hubungi saya begitu _festival_ ini usai untuk mengambil hadiahnya! Baiklah hadirin, terima kasih sudah mau hadir di _cooking festival_ tahun ini, sampai jumpa lagi tahun depan!"

Orang-orang pun mulai meninggalkan tempatnya, bersiap untuk makan malam. Dan disanalah, Jack dan Claire saja yang tersisa. Berdiri berhadapan tanpa kata.

Claire bergumam, "Hasilnya… Seri."

Jack melanjutkan, "Lalu bagaimana taruhan kita? Batalkan saja?"

"Ya, batalkan saja—K-kau mau mencoba bento buatanku, Jack? Seharian pasti belum makan… Yah, memang bekas Gourmet sih, tapi bersisa banyak," Claire menyodorkan kotak makanan berwarna hijau cerah pada Jack dengan sedikit malu-malu. Langit-langit senja menyinari wajah Jack yang terdiam heran dengan sikap Claire. Lalu tertawa kecil, "Khe, itu kan' bukan cuma buatanmu, ada bantuan Rick didalamnya."

Claire mencibir, "Sudah, makan saja!"

Jack tersenyum lalu tangannya ingin mengambil kue buatannya yang ada di atas meja, "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus coba ku—Lho? Kok tidak ada?" Jack terkejut dengan raibnya kue cokelat yang harusnya ada di sana. Tapi nyatanya kue itu hilang. Lenyap. Musnah. Pergi.

"Omong-omong Rick dan Karen kemana, ya?"

**22'ND SPRING 04.10 PM AT THE BEACH**

Karen menyodorkan kotak merah muda itu pada Rick, "Ri-Rick… Kau mau kan memakan _chocolate cake _ini? Yah… meski ini juga ada bantuannya Jack, tapi…"

Rick tersenyum, meski dalam batin ia masih belum percaya dengan masakan Karen. Namun setelah mengingat bahwa kuenya dan bentonya sama-sama menang kontes, ia mengambil sepotong kue dari beberapa potongan kue itu, "Terima kasih, Karen. Ini boleh kumakan sekarang?"

Wajah gadis tomboy itu memerah, "Tentu saja boleh!"

Dan Rick pun benar-benar melahapnya, mengunyahnya, merasakan sensasi cokelat yang meleleh di lidahnya. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua, terlihat Jack dan Claire sedang menguntit dari balik semak di hulu tangga besar.

"Err… Bukannya _Winter Thanksgiving Festival_ itu masih lama ya?" tanya Jack

Claire mengangguk, "Ternyata diam-diam mereka—Astaga, Jack! Aku lupa! Seharian aku belum menyiram tanaman kita!"

"Aaah, kau ini!," Jack mengacak-ngacak rambut Claire dengan kesal, meski ada tawa keluar dari mulutnya, "Ayo, segera kembali ke peternakan!"

"Ayo."

Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, Rick muntah.

Belakangan diketahui kalau Rick 'beruntung' karena dalam potongan kuenya terdapat sebongkah terasi utuh yang Karen tambahkan dalam adonan setelah diaduk. Dan Gourmet saat itu memakan potongan kue yang 'tidak beruntung'.

_Yea, it's still __**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_*: Hanami, kebiasaan kultur orang-orang Jepang di musim semi. Mereka menikmati bunga-bunga sakura yang sedang mekar dengan menggelar 'piknik massal' dan biasanya yang bekal dibawa ke 'piknik' itu bento, sake, dan makanan minuman lainnya._

Balesan anon reviewer:

**Satia Vathi**_: _Jack emang usil KOLKOLKOL~ Sip, sudah update ;D Dan makasih doanya, saya bisa lulus dengan keren(?) ;w;

**males ngasih nama: **Saya suka review kakak kok ;u; Dan makasih sudah mereview, saya udah bales selengkapnya di fb kan? :D Semoga kau cepat kembali ke HMI kak... ;w;_  
_

_A/N: _Chapter kali ini panjang ya =w=; Seperti rencana sebelumnya, semua chapter di fanfic ini isinya adalah festival-festival (tertentu)~ Oh yeah, _review please?_


	7. Summer, now open!

**IT'S YOUR FARM, BUT YOU'RE MINE—Chapter 7© ME**

**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME AND MARVEOLUS INTERACTIVE**

* * *

_"…Ah, besok kan Summer Opening. Tiap tahun aku ikut, tapi sepertinya tahun ini tidak bisa. Jadi aku ingin kau menggantikanku!"_

_"...Summer Opening itu lomba renang kan? A-Aku tidak begitu pandai berenang…"_

_"Tenang saja! Aku akan melatihmu!"_

* * *

**30'TH SPRING 09.00 AM AT THE FARM**

"Siapa?"

Claire mendengus, "K-A-I, KAI!"

"Iya, aku tahu Kai. Tapi dia kenapa?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu membuang nafas, "Pagi tadi dia baru saja sampai di _Mineral Town _dari _Denmark_. Dan mulai besok _seaside lodge_ akan buka, bertepatan dengan lomba renang, _Summer Opening_!"

Jack mendengarnya tanpa niat, "Ya.. ya… soal Kai aku sudah dengar dari Popuri, dan soal _Summer Opening_ aku sudah dengar dari _Mayor_."

Claire menatapnya kesal, ditandai dengan kedua pipinya yang menggembung dan alis yang ditekuk. Ia menatap Jack yang sedang memindahkan beberapa buah lobak yang kemarin sudah panen untuk dijual. Kelihatannya gesit sekali. Tiba-tiba, Claire teringat sesuatu, "Omong-omong Jack, katanya Trent kan seharusnya akhir musim semi ini kakimu sudah sembuh?"

Dan hal itu membuat Jack tersentak dan buru-buru menghentikan pekerjaannya, "Aduh, kakiku tiba-tiba sakit… Harus istirahat," keluh Jack dengan akting payahnya.

'…_Dia pasti mengulur waktu. Dasar pemalas,'_ batin Claire, sambil melukiskan senyum simpul.

Melihat pekerjaannya ditinggal Jack, Claire senantiasa melanjutkannya. _'Waktunya mepet… Lebih baik lobak-lobak ini langsung kuantar ke pelabuhan, jadi Zack tidak perlu kemari jam 5 nanti.'_ batin Claire, kemudian ia memindahkan lobak-lobak besar itu ke dalam sebuah kantung kulit hewan yang besar. Setelah selesai, dengan kekuatan perkasanya, ia mengangkutnya sendiri.

"Hu-huaaa, berat juga," gumam Claire, ia nyaris terjatuh ke belakang gara-gara beban kantung itu. Tapi meski jalannya sedikit tidak karuan, ia tetap berusaha berjalan. Jack yang saat itu sedang duduk di atas kotak kayu sempat menawarinya bantuan, tapi Claire menolaknya.

**30'TH SPRING 09.10 AM AT THE ROSE SQUARE-BEACH**

_**BRUK**_

Sekarung lobak itu dibanting di hulu tangga ke pantai dari _Rose Square_. Pada akhirnya Claire memilih untuk istirahat sebentar, _'Aku ini… sebenarnya… mengangkut sekarung lobak… atau apaan sih? !'_

Beberapa menit ia gunakan untuk meluruskan nafasnya. Setelah itu ia sudah berdiri lagi dengan mantap dan kini ia memutuskan untuk membawa karung itu di depan dadanya, bukan di bahunya lagi. Tapi ternyata itu keputusan yang salah. Otot-otot lengan Claire belum cukup istirahat sehingga ia terjatuh ke depan. Sialnya lagi, ia jatuh di tangga yang cukup curam.

"Ha—," Claire tidak sempat berteriak, _'To-tolong! Aku jatuh!'_

Di tengah suasana batinnya itu, sebuah suara meneriakinya, "HEI, AWAS!"

_**BRUAK**_

'_Hng? Sepertinya pasir pantai tidak selembut ini? …Wangi pula.' _

"…Maaf nona, mau sampai kapan kau menibaniku?"

Claire memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dan sebuah pemandangan paling mengejutkan tiada tara terlihat hanya beberapa senti dari hidung, "Ma-maaf…" Claire merasakan wajahnya panas.

**30'TH SPRING 09.15 AM AT THE SEASIDE LODGE**

"Maaf, Kai! Sumpah aku tidak sengaja!" Claire bersimpuh pada Kai yang tak sengaja di tubruknya. Yang juga menyebabkan kaki Kai sedikit keseleo, dan kini Claire disuguhi teh dingin oleh Kai di kedainya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, santai saja," Kai tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Claire, "Oh ya, tadi kau bilang mencari Zack ya? Baru saja ia pergi ke kota, pasti tak lama lagi kembali."

Claire kecewa, "Yaah… Begitu ya. Eh, apa ada yang bisa kukerjakan untukmu? Apa saja! Anggap saja sebagai pernyataan maafku!"

"Tidak usah...," Kai menolaknya dengan manis, _'Cewek ini manis sekali…'_

Claire membanting meja, "APA SAJA!"

'…_kuralat, cewek ini kekuatannya kayak gajah!'_ Kai _sweatdropped_ seketika, "Baik! Baik! Jadi berhentilah membelah mejaku jadi dua!"

Hening

Claire mulai meminum teh dinginnya, meski sedikit malu-malu. Sedangkan Kai menaruh tangannya di dagu, sibuk mencari kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan Claire untuknya. Kegiatan yang _simple_ untuk seorang perempuan. Tapi juga membutuhkan tenaga luar biasa. Adakah?

"…Ah, besok kan _Summer Opening_. Tiap tahun aku ikut, tapi sepertinya tahun ini tidak bisa (sambil menunjuk pada kakinya yang keseleo). Jadi aku ingin kau menggantikanku!"

Claire berkedip puluhan kali, "_Summer Opening _itu lomba renang kan? A-Aku tidak begitu pandai berenang…"

Kai meraih pundaknya dan member semangat, "Tenang saja! Aku akan melatihmu!"

"…Kapan?"

"SEKARANG!"

"HAH? !"

**30'TH SPRING 06.00 PM AT THE FARM**

_**Kriet…**_

Wajah Claire pucat pasi karena kelelahan, dan ia memberi salam, "Aku pulang…"

Jack menyambutnya dengan masakan makan malam buatannya, meski hanya roti, susu, dan anggur, "Eh, tumben pulang jam segini. Apa saja yang kau kerjakan?"

"…Latihan renang dengan Kai… Huaam," Claire menguap brutal, seraya meminum segelas susu suguhan Jack.

"Renang? Memangnya kau ikut _summer opening _besok?"

Claire mengemut rotinya, "Yah… bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tidak sengaja membuat kaki Kai keseleo, dan dia memintaku untuk ikut perlombaan besok."

Jack menatapnya nanar, "…Sepertinya kau berbakat membuat kaki laki-laki cedera ya, Claire." Lalu buru-buru minta ampun sebelum Claire membantingnya. "Tapi besok aku pasti datang melihat! Sekalian bikin bekal makan siang ya!" gumam Jack sambil memikirkan bekal makan siang besok.

"Kenapa kau juga tidak ikut?" tanya Claire datar.

Jack langsung berkeringat, "Ka-kakiku kan masih dalam tahap penyembuhan!"

Claire menatapnya lucu, tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, "Maaf Jack, aku harus tidur lebih cepat. Badanku capek…"

"Kalau begitu tidur saja, biar aku yang beres-beres."

"Ya, selamat malam…"

"Ini masih sore lho, Claire."

**1'ST SUMMER 10.00 AM AT THE BEACH**

"_Selamat datang warga Mineral Town di Summer Opening! Para peserta lomba silakan bersiap, perlombaan akan di mulai sebentar lagi!'_

"Claire, kau baik-baik saja?" Jack menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis yang gemetaran itu.

Claire menoleh, "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Dari pagi kakiku gemetar… Huh, ya sudah, Jack, aku duluan ya!" Ia pun turun untuk menemui _mayor._

Sementara Claire sibuk dengan urusannya, Jack menggelar tikar di samping Gray, membuka payung dan menancapkannya di pasir, kemudian mulai berbaring berjemur matahari, sambil menikmati bebrapa helai sandwich buatannya sendiri. Yah, entah kenapa dan entah sejak kapan ia berprofesi sebagai koki di rumah.

**1'ST SUMMER 10.05 AM AT THE BEACH**

Peserta yang terdiri dari Claire, Trent, Karen, Jeff, dan Popuri telah siap dengan pakaian renang masing-masing. Claire mengikat rambutnya ke atas, lalu dengan jepit rambut ia menggulungnya. Claire juga mengenakan pakaian renang putih dengan garis-garis merah, modelnya lumayan terbuka pula. Kini semuanya sedang melakukan pemanasan ringan.

"_Para peserta, dengarkan penjelasanku! Kalian di haruskan berenang ke karang sana, orang yang pertama kali sampai di sana, akan menjadi pemenangnya!" mayor _menjelaskan lewat megaphone yang lumayan besar.

'_Jaraknya sekitar 800 meter ya… Lumayan jauh.'_ batin Claire, sambil merenggangkan otot-otonya.

"Kalian semua, berjuanglah!" terdengar teriakan Rick di atas karang, sambil mengibarkan sebuah bendera.

'_R-Rick sejak kapan ada disana?' _tanya Claire dalam hati, karena sepertinya saat datang ia belum melihat Rick disana. Tapi ternyata ada sebuah suara lagi yang sama hebohnya dengan Rick, "CLAIRE! Yang semangat ya!" Itu suara Jack dari ujung dermaga. Claire menepuk wajahnya dan bersembunyi, malu dilihat orang.

"_Semua peserta! Bersiap… Yak…"_

Claire mengambil posisi, mulai konsentrasi.

"_MULAI!"_

_**DOR**_

Pistol suara yang di gunakan _mayor _telah berbunyi. Semua peserta sergap terjun ke air laut yang hangat, kemudian saling rebut-merebut jalur. Sorak-sorai para penonton dan pendukung serta pengunjung pantai semakin menggila dan liar. Jack misalnya, bertingkah seperti orang ayan.

Kita beralih pada Claire yang mulai kesulitan menyamai kecepatan empat peserta lainnya. Gaya renang bebas yang diajari oleh Kai kemarin sepertinya belum cukup untuk memenangkan lomba ini. Jarak yang sudah ia tempuh kira-kira sudah 500 meter, berbeda 3-5 meter dengan Jeff yang ada di depannya.

'_Aaah! Sialan! Kutunjukan kekuatan seorang Farmer!' _

Kekuatan gadis itu meluap, kecepatan renangnya yang tadinya cukup lamban, sekarang lumayan bisa menyamakan kedudukan. Untungnya arus laut saat itu cukup pelan dan ombaknya kecil, Claire semakin yakin akan kemenangannya—

—Sebelum ia menyadari kalau kaki kanannya tiba-tiba terasa terpelintir.

'_Ka-kakiku kenapa nih?'_ Claire memperlambat renangnya sebentar, menahan rasa sakit itu. Otot betis sampai pahanya serasa seperti diremas mesin pabrik. Karena tak tahan, ia memutuskan untuk akhirnya berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan tangannya memijit bagian yang sakit.

Jack yang melihatnya sontak berteriak protes, "Hei! Kenapa kau berhenti! Peserta lain sudah dekat _finish_ loh!"

Entah kenapa gadis yang mengubah kata 'memijit' menjadi 'meremas' itu sebal mendengarnya, "Diamlah! Kakiku tiba-tiba keram, nih!"

_**NYUT**_

'_Oh sialan. S*it. Kenapa kaki kiriku ikutan keram? !' _salah satu tangan Claire terpaksa memegangi kaki kirinya juga. Dua-duanya kini terasa sakit dan Claire tidak mampu menggerakan keduanya. Para penonton yang melihat Claire hanya terdiam dan bertanya-tanya; _"Kenapa dia?"_

Namun, mencuri pisang dapat jitak. Malang tak dapat ditolak. Ombak laut yang tadinya tenang dan damai, sekarang muncul sebuah ombak berukuran sedang datang menerjang pantai. Claire tak bisa melihatnya, kedua matanya tertutup menahan sakit.

Jack memperingatkan, "Claire! Awas, ada ombak!"

_**BRUUUSSHH**_

"_Dan… Pemenangnya adalah Karen!"_

Rick mengibaskan bendera itu berulang kali dan mengangkat tangan Karen tinggi-tinggi. Kebisingan semua orang yang mendukung Karen meloncat penuh birahi bahagia, "WAAAA…"

Namun Jack memandangi laut dengan wajah horror, "Tunggu dulu! Claire… Claire tidak ada!"

Barulah setelah Jack berkata begitu, seluruh orang di pantai menoleh ke tempat Claire terakhir kali terlihat. Dan memang benar, sosoknya menghilang seperti ditelan laut. Sejuta pemikiran dan kesimpulan mulai berkutat di otak masing-masing.

"Astaga, jangan-jangan dia tenggelam!" seru Kai, ia sudah melepas baju atasannya dan bersiap terjun untuk menolong Claire. Tapi dicegat Jack. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu melepas topi, _scarf_ merah, dan sepatu _boots_-nya. "Aku titip ya."

"Apa—"

_**BYUUUR**_

Terlambat, Jack sudah terjun ke laut.

Semua peserta yang sudah berhasil mencapai karang kembali ke pinggir pantai, maksudnya sih untuk membantu, tapi ternyata pemuda itu sudah naik kepermukaan, dengan seorang gadis di gendongannya. Itu Claire, kelihatannya ia tak sadarkan diri.

Jack berteriak mencari pertolongan, "Tolong segera! MEDIS!"

"Disini," Trent menepuk pundak Jack, dan entah sejak kapan dokter itu sudah terjun ke laut. Jack lupa kalau Trent juga ikut lomba renang.

**.  
.**

Jack mengangkat gadis itu ke bibir pantai, dan selagi berjalan di atas pasir, pemuda itu merasa berat badan Claire bertambah atau apa, karena ia jauh lebih berat ketimbang saat Claire menibannya tempo hari. Dugaannya bahwa Claire meminum air laut terlalu banyak semakin terbukti.

Kemudian, Jack membaringkannya tubuhnya di atas tikar gelarannya. Memberinya handuk sebagai bantalan kepalanya. "Trent, tolong ya."

"Ya," ujarnya sambil segera bertindak. Dan entah sejak kapan pula sudah ada stetoskop terpasang di telingnya. Benar-benar orang yang serba siap di setiap situasi, begitu pikir orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kembali pada Trent, ia sibuk menekan perut dan dada Claire terus-menerus. Sepertinya berusaha untuk mengeluarkan air laut yang masuk. Sedikit demi sedikit air mulai keluar dari mulut Claire, namun jumlah yang keluar tidak sebanding dengan yang masuk.

"Huh, tak ada cara lain," dengus Trent, "Jack, kesini."

"Apa?" Jack memenuhi panggilan Trent. Kemudian Trent membisikan sesuatu di telinga pemuda itu, sepertinya sesuatu yang ekstrim sampai-sampai Jack berteriak dengan wajah merah padam, "TU-TUNGGU DULU, KENAPA HARUS AKU? !"

"Sudah, lakukan saja!"

**.  
.**

**2'ND SUMMER 07.00 AM AT THE FARM**

"Wah, Claire! Sudah sehat ya?" seru Ann dari balik pagar, ia menuju air terjun untuk kegiatan rutin paginya bersama Popuri di belakangnya.

Claire yang sedang menyebarkan bibit langsung meresponnya, "Iya, sudah bugar!"

Jack yang berada di ujung lapangan, sedang mencabut rerumputan liar dengan sabit di tanah daerahnya sedikit mencuri dengar percakapan gadis-gadis itu.

"Haha, syukurlah. Aku kaget waktu tahu kamu tenggelam kemarin!" kata Popuri, "Untungnya ada yang bersedia memberikan nafas bua—"

Pemuda itu sontak bangun dari posisi damainya "HEI, BERANI CERITA KUBUNUH KALIAN!" teriak Jack dari ujung, dengan sabit yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Namun Ann dan Popuri malah terkikik. Claire sendiri tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Yang ia tahu, begitu bangun ia sudah ada di klinik.

"Dah, Claire! Kita ketemu di _Inn_ saat makan siang ya!" kata Ann, masih terkikik.

"AWAS KAU, ANN!" jerit Jack, serdadu berlari mengejar putri Doug itu.

Claire mencegahnya berlari lebih jauh, "Kau yang awas, Jack! Kau nyaris menginjak daerahku! Ingat, 'gencatan senjata' karena luka kakimu itu telah ditiadakan!"

"APA?" darah merah mengumpul ke kepala remaja itu, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih atas apa yang kulakukan! Kau mungkin takkan bernapas sekarang karena tindakanku!" Jack tak sadar atas perkataannya sendiri. Ia terdiam lama setelah berkata demikian.

Gadis itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, "…Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

"…Lupakan saja…"

_**To Be Continued**_

Balesan _reviewer_ anon: **Satia Vathi: **Haha iya juga ya^^; Makasih atas reviewnya dan ini dia updatenya! =D

_A/N: _Maaf ya, saya paling nggak bisa bikin adegan k-k-k-khitan eh kissu =w=" Tapi dari deskripsinya kelihatannya cukup jelas, kan? Kalau nggak, tolong ingatkan saya. _Review, please? _


End file.
